1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device capable of displaying maps of a plurality of calendar years.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a navigation device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-111351 displays a map by combining a past map data with a latest map data.
In other words, displaying is carried out by superposing a past map on a latest map. Thus, as shown in FIG. 8, it has been difficult to determine whether facility such as a road, a building or the like displayed on the map is of the present time or once existed in the past.
Because of the above constitution, there has been a difficulty inherent in the conventional navigation device, of determining whether facility such as a road, a building or the like displayed on the map is of the present time or once existed in the past.